


New Years Eve

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: Shea is leaving  a loud News Eve party for some fresh air. She's attacked by 2 men who plan to have their own party.  Before that happens a man appears saying other wise





	

This my first fic in the Being Human fandom be gentle pleassse :-)

I dont Own John Mitchell or any of The Being Human show

 

New Years Eve 

By pally 

 

Its New Years Eve 2016 Shea is at local pub in Bristol with some of her new friends having a good time. Well they are she’s not so much. She’s only lived in Bristol for 6 months since moving from the States. She’s been nursing her drink for a good hour the music is way too loud and the pub is too crowded and her head is pounding. She taps her friend Katie on the shoulder and must yell over the music

 

Shea: Katie! I’m going outside for a bit I need some air

 

Katie: OK!! DO YOU WANT ME TO COME WITH YOU???(she yells louder)

 

Shea: No, you stay here I’ll be back in a bit

 

Katie: OK!!(she keeps bopping her head to the music and trying to talk to the guy next to her. Shea makes her way out through the crowd of people to the back door. She walks a short distance from the pub. The fresh cool air feels good to her lungs she takes a couple deep breaths. She’s looking in her purse for some lip gloss when she hears a male’s voice)

 

Guy1: Hey Baby you wanna come party with us? (she looks up and sees 2 men in their mid-20’s obviously been drinking)

 

Shea: No, sorry I’m going home thank you any way by (she starts to walk past them when the second one grabs her by the arm shoves her up against the wall)

 

Guy2: It wasn’t an option sweetheart (he says with smile. Shea screams he covers her mouth with his hand) shut up Bitch! (Just then they hear another man’s voice with Irish accent)

 

Man: Let her go now before I rip you apart (Shea is terrified as now as 3rd man appears.)

 

Guy1: Get lost asshole she’s having a small party with us

 

Man: I don’t think she wants to party with you (he looks at Shea) you don’t wanna party with low life’s do you sweetheart? (she shakes her no) there you have it now Fucking let her go!

 

Guy2: Fuck U (he pulls out a knife and starts to stab the man with it when he grabs it with his hand and stops the attack. He grabs Shea by the had shoves her out the way and grabs the 2nd man by the shoulders and looks in his eyes. All the sudden the man screams out lout like he saw something freighting and runs off. His friend is confused by what he saw and takes off after him. Shea is laying on side when the 3rd man hurries to her she covers her head up as if to cover from attack)

 

Man3: Its ok I’m not going to hurt you, are you hurt? (She moves her hands to look at the man. His eyes are light brown with black wild hair)

 

Shea: I, I. .I’m ok.. Thank you

 

Man3: You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad I was walking by when I was. Let me help you up (he reaches his hand down she takes it and he helps her up. He helps her walk over to wall she sits down) I’m John Mitchell my friends call me Mitchell

 

Shea: I’m Shea Olsen 

 

Mitchell: You probably wanna ring the police tell them what happened?

 

Shea: No, no they were drunk 

 

Mitchell: They could have hurt you

 

Shea: But they didn’t (she smiles at him. Something about him puts her as ease she doesn’t know why.)

 

Mitchell: It’s not safe for a woman to be walking out alone right now. Can I walk you home to a boy friends, husband?

 

Shea: Have neither (he smiles) Yes going home sounds the best after (she looks at him)

 

Mitchell: Don’t worry your safe with me I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you (6 blocks later they’re at Sheas flat. She invites Mitchell inside she offers him a beer she has some wine they make small talk it’s not long before Shea leans over on kisses him on the lips she pulls away quickly) umm what was that for?

 

Shea: I wanted to thank you again for what you did. I’m sorry I should haven’t done that. You may have a girl friend or a wife (she suddenly starts to blush)

 

Mitchell: I have neither and you don’t have worry. 

 

Shea: We don’t have to worry (she reaches up and pulls him down closer to her his mouth covers her as his hands slide under her shirt)

 

The End


End file.
